Ciudad de Nueva York
La Ciudad de Nueva York, comúnmente referida simplemente como Nueva York, es la ciudad más poblada del Estado de Nueva York, y la ciudad con el área metropolitana más grande de Estados Unidos. Disposición La ciudad está compuesta por cinco diferentes boroughs (a veces traducido como 'condado', 'distrito' o 'comuna'): Bronx, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Queens, y Staten Island, que tienen los mismos límites que un condado en el estado de Nueva York. Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Captain America: First Vengeance'' (flashbacks) *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' *''Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter'' *''Agent Carter'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Now is Not the End'' ****''The Edge of Mystery'' (Segunda temporada) (flashbacks) ***''Bridge and Tunnel'' ***''Time and Tide'' ***''The Blitzkrieg Button'' ***''The Iron Ceiling'' ***''A Sin to Err'' ***''Snafu'' ***''Valediction'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''The Lady in the Lake'' ***''Better Angels'' (mencionado) ***''The Atomic Job'' (mencionado) ***''Hollywood Ending'' (mencionado) *''The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week'' *''Iron Man 2'' *''The Incredible Hulk'' *''Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant'' (mencionado) *''The Avengers'' **''Iron Man 3 Prelude'' (eventos concurrentes) **''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' (eventos concurrentes) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Cuarta temporada'' ***''Broken Promises'' (flashback) *''Marvel One-Shot: Item 47'' (mencionado) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Pilot'' ***''FZZT'' (mencionado) *''Thor: The Dark World'' (mencionado) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''The Bridge'' (mencionado) ***''The Magical Place'' (mencionado) ***''T.A.H.I.T.I.'' (mencionado) *''Captain America: Homecoming'' *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''Shadows'' *''Daredevil'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Into the Ring'' ***''Cut Man'' ***''Rabbit in a Snowstorm'' ***''In the Blood'' ***''World on Fire'' ***''Condemned'' ***''Stick'' ***''Shadows in the Glass'' ***''Speak of the Devil'' ***''Nelson v. Murdock'' ***''The Path of the Righteous'' ***''The Ones We Leave Behind'' ***''Daredevil'' *''Jessica Jones'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''A Fractured House'' *''Jessica Jones'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''AKA Ladies Night'' ***''AKA Crush Syndrome'' ***''AKA It's Called Whiskey'' ***''AKA 99 Friends'' ***''AKA The Sandwich Saved Me'' ***''AKA You're a Winner!'' ***''AKA Top Shelf Perverts'' ***''AKA WWJD?'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''One of Us'' *''Jessica Jones'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''AKA Sin Bin'' ***''AKA 1,000 Cuts'' ***''AKA I've Got the Blues'' ***''AKA Take a Bloody Number'' ***''AKA Smile'' *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' *''Daredevil'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''Bang'' ***''Dogs to a Gunfight'' ***''New York's Finest'' ***''Penny and Dime'' ***''Kinbaku'' ***''Regrets Only'' ***''Semper Fidelis'' *''Luke Cage'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Moment of Truth'' *''Daredevil'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''Guilty as Sin'' *''Luke Cage'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Code of the Streets'' *''Daredevil'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''Seven Minutes in Heaven'' *''Luke Cage'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Who's Gonna Take the Weight?'' ***''Step in the Arena'' *''Daredevil'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''The Man in the Box'' ***''.380'' *''Luke Cage'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Just to Get a Rep'' *''Daredevil'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''The Dark at the End of the Tunnel'' ***''A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Tercera temporada'' ***''Laws of Nature'' (mencionado) *''Luke Cage'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Suckas Need Bodyguards'' ***''Manifest'' ***''Blowin' Up the Spot'' ***''DWYCK'' ***''Take It Personal'' ***''Now You're Mine'' ***''Soliloquy of Chaos'' ***''You Know My Steez'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Tercera temporada'' ***''Among Us Hide...'' (mencionado) ***''Chaos Theory'' *''Iron Fist'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Snow Gives Way'' ***''Shadow Hawk Takes Flight'' ***''Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch'' ***''Eight Diagram Dragon Palm'' ***''Under Leaf Pluck Lotus'' ***''Immortal Emerges from Cave'' ***''Felling Tree with Roots'' ***''The Blessing of Many Fractures'' ***''The Mistress of All Agonies'' ***''Lead Horse Back to Stable'' ***''Dragon Plays with Fire'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Tercera temporada'' ***''Watchdogs'' (mención de Hell's Kitchen) ***''Spacetime'' *''WHiH Newsfront'' **''26 de abril de 2016'' (metraje y mencionado) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Quinta temporada'' ***''Rise and Shine'' (mencionado en un flasback) *''WHiH Newsfront'' **''28 de abril de 2016'' (metraje y mencionado) **''3 de mayo de 2016'' (metraje y mencionado) *''The Defenders'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''The H Word'' ***''Mean Right Hook'' ***''Worst Behavior'' ***''Royal Dragon'' ***''Take Shelter'' ***''Ashes, Ashes'' ***''Fish in the Jailhouse'' ***''The Defenders'' *''Captain America: Civil War'' *''Spider-Man: Homecoming Prelude'' *''Black Panter'' (mencionado) *''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' *''The Punisher'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''3 AM'' ***''Two Dead Men'' ***''Kandahar'' ***''Resupply'' ***''Gunner'' ***''The Judas Goat'' ***''Crosshairs'' ***''Cold Steel'' ***''Front Toward Enemy'' ***''Virtue of the Vicious'' ***''Danger Close'' ***''Home'' ***''Memento Mori'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Tercera temporada'' ***''Ascension'' (periódico) *''Doctor Strange'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Cuarta temporada'' ***''Meet the New Boss'' (mencionado) ***''Broken Promises'' (mencionado) *''Thor: Ragnarok'' **''Doctor Strange'' (eventos concurrentes) *''Runaways'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Fifteen'' (mencionado) ***''Doomsday'' (mencionado) ***''Hostile'' (mencionado) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Quinta temporada'' ***''Rise and Shine'' (mencionado) *''Avengers: Infinity War'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Quinta temporada'' ***''Option Two'' (mencionado) Enlaces externos * en:New York City Categoría:Localidades Categoría:Ciudades Categoría:Localidades de The Incredible Hulk Categoría:Localidades de Iron Man 2 Categoría:Localidades de Captain America: The First Avenger Categoría:Localidades de The Avengers Categoría:Localidades de Captain America: The Winter Soldier Categoría:Localidades de Avengers: Age of Ultron Categoría:Localidades de Captain America: Civil War Categoría:Localidades de Doctor Strange (película) Categoría:Localidades de Spider-Man: Homecoming Categoría:Localidades de Thor: Ragnarok Categoría:Localidades de Avengers: Infinity War Categoría:Localidades de Avengers: Endgame Categoría:Localidades de Spider-Man: Far From Home Categoría:Localidades de Marvel One-Shots Categoría:Localidades de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Localidades de Agent Carter (serie de televisión) Categoría:Localidades de Daredevil (serie de televisión) Categoría:Localidades de Jessica Jones (serie de televisión) Categoría:Localidades de Luke Cage (serie de televisión) Categoría:Localidades de Iron Fist (serie de televisión) Categoría:Localidades de The Defenders Categoría:Localidades de The Punisher Categoría:Localidades de Cómics Categoría:Localidades de Videojuegos